Truth and Dare
by LeahConstance
Summary: Marie is forced to tell the truth and dared to do something she'd always dreamed of doing.


Title: Truth and Dare

Author: Leah

E-mail: countryblue@edsamail.com.ph

Summary: Marie is forced to tell the truth and dared to do something she'd always dreamed of doing.

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own them so please don't sue.

Archive: Logan and Marie's Dolphin Haven

Fanfiction.net

Others: Just let me know. You know I'll say yes. :)  

Feedback: Yes, please. :) 

Author's Notes: Something short and foofy. I originally planned to post this during the anniversary week but I couldn't write fast enough and work was kinda hectic (still is, aaargh!).

Special thanks to Karen, my beta reader extraordinaire. :)

Truth and Dare

by Leah

"Come on, Rogue. Join us, please!" Kitty pleaded.

Rogue shook her head and held up her hands. "I'm too old for such childish games!"

Jubilee crossed her arms over her chest. "Who says 21 is tooold for playing Spin the Bottle?"

"But some of those girls are my students! I don't think it's ethical for me to 'play' with them," she reasoned out.

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Rogue, it's a Saturday and there's nothing wrong with 'playing' a harmless Spin the Bottle with your students. I assure you that there's no rule like that in the teacher's handbook." 

"Just let me pass this one up, please, guys?" Rogue tried again.

Looking at each other with determined glints in their eyes, Kitty and Jubilee pulled each of Rogue's arms and led her to one corner of the rec room where a group of younger girls were already seated in a circle on the floor.

Rogue dug her heels in. "No, please! I still have a lesson plan to do...!" But her protestations fell on deaf ears as her friends dumped her on her butt on the floor.

She tried to be detached at first but soon she caught up with the game and started enjoying herself. So far, the bottle had missed her--which pleased Rogue. She was content being a spectator. 

Cute and pleasantly plump Geraldine, one of the students in her art class, just got through crossing her eyes for a full minute (a dare from Jubilee) when Logan entered the rec room. He sat down heavily on the couch and turned the TV on. The girls' noise suddenly died down as they looked warily at the intruder. Logan glared at them and then turned his attention back to the TV. The girls just shrugged their shoulders and resumed their game. Geraldine spun the bottle and everybody waited with bated breath as its mouth pointed to... Rogue. The girls squealed with delight as the elusive Rogue got her turn.  
  


Geraldine giggled. "So what is it going to be, truth or dare?"

Rogue rolled her eyes at their squeals. "All right, truth. My boring life's pretty much an open book so I don't think there's anything you need to uncover about me."

"That's what you think," Kitty murmured to herself before whispering something in Geraldine's ear.

Geraldine giggled and clasped her hands together. Her blue eyes twinkled as she asked, "Rogue, after you'd gotten control of your mutation, who was the first man you kissed? Was it Bobby, St. John or Remy?" She giggled again.

Having found the switch to her mutation two years ago, the single men of the mansion hadn't wasted time in pursuing her. Rogue had dated the three men mentioned and a few others, but everybody was clueless as to whether she'd had a relationship with any of them. 

Swallowing the lump that formed in her throat, Rogue found herself between a rock and a hard place. She couldn't answer the question without giving away the secret she'd been harboring for two years. She bit her lip, indecision clearly written on her face. She glanced at the man watching TV and her frown deepened. She was sure it wouldn't matter to him even if he heard it but still, she didn't want him to find out.

"I-uh... Uhm..." she stalled. From the corner of her eye, she saw Logan's head turn to watch her as she answered the question. She met his eyes warily. Their relationship was strictly platonic, sometimes even boiling down to just simply professional. They were still close but they led their lives apart from each other--and Rogue preferred it that way. Out of sight, out of mind. Dragging her eyes away from him, Rogue said, "Can I take the dare instead?"

"No way!" Geraldine protested. "You have to answer the question, Miss Rogue."

Jubilee had other plans, though. "No, it's okay, Geraldine," she reassured the teen with a wicked smile on her face. "I know just the perfect dare for her."

Rogue narrowed her eyes at Jubilee as she watched her whisper to Kitty and Kitty in turn, whisper to Geraldine.

Geraldine's eyes twinkled once again as she glanced from the back of Logan's head to Rogue's suspicious expression. "I dare you to go over to Mr. Logan and kiss him on the lips for two minutes."

"Kiss Logan?!" Rogue exclaimed, her brown eyes growing wide. "For two minutes?! Are you guys crazy?"

Logan turned to look at then with a dark frown, prompting the girls to tease them loudly.

Rogue was frantic. "B-but I can't! I... Uh... He... Uh..."

"Of course you can, Miss Rogue!" Geraldine piped in. "It's just a kiss. Mr. Logan's not dating anyone so there's nothing wrong with giving him a kiss."

Kitty arched an eyebrow. "There's no backing out on this one, Rogue."

Rogue looked at her two friends and the girls' expectant and excited faces and sighed in defeat. Better get her first ever kiss over and done with. Glaring at them, she stood up and gingerly approached the couch. 

Wiping her hands nervously down her jean-clad thighs, she sat down beside him, her bottom perched on the edge of the couch. She watched him flip channels with the remote.

"Uh, Logan? Could I bother you for a moment?" she asked.

Logan just scowled and grunted, ignoring her.

"I just need to kiss you for two minutes. As you probably know, we're playing a game and this is my dare," she continued in a rush. "Just lean a little closer and I'll do all the work. You could keep your eyes open and still watch TV if you want," she added breathlessly. Her heart was beating at a dangerously fast rate, but she had to stay calm. She had to act sophisticated and knowledgeable about this whole kissing business. "I know you might find kissing me quite...distasteful, but you could pretend I'm someone else." She looked down on her lap where her fingers were clasping and unclasping themselves. "You could pretend I'm one of those hot girls you meet in the bars you frequent," she smiled wryly. "Or if you want, you could pretend I'm Jean and--"

His large hand gripping her thigh startled her and she looked up to find his glittering hazel eyes so close to her own.

Logan took in the surprise in her large brown eyes. His nostrils flared--he could smell her nervousness. His eyes dropped down to her flushed cheeks and then to her quivering red lips, moist and parted. His body hummed at the thought of taking that sexy mouth. He'd longed to taste it and plunder it with his tongue since the first time he saw her. She was a kid, then. Forbidden. But now she was a woman. All woman.

Without taking his eyes off her, he flipped the TV off and ordered gruffly, "Kiss me."

Rogue's eyes flitted to his momentarily before fixing her gaze on his lips. She leaned closer, her fingers fluttering to his cheek for purchase. In one breathless moment, she closed the gap between them and pressed her lips to his. Somewhere she heard someone say, "Timer starts now."

She didn't move, didn't breathe. His lips, unmoving, felt soft and warm against her own. Could she last 120 seconds like this? Suddenly her lungs felt like bursting--she had to breathe! She broke away and panted as she looked at his amused eyes.

"You don't know how to kiss, do you?" he asked in a low voice so only the two of them could hear. One corner of his mouth tilted in a teasing smile.

(In the background, Geraldine raised up on her knees and exclaimed, "Hey! That's just like five seconds! You have to--mmpff!"

Kitty slammed her hand over her mouth and whispered a warning. "Shut up, Geraldine! You're ruining the moment!"

And then there was silence again.)

"Of course, I do!" Rogue whispered indignantly.

Logan's eyes twinkled knowingly. "That's why you didn't want to answer the truth question--because none of those bastards you went out with ever laid their clammy lips on your lush mouth." He brushed up a hand and traced her trembling mouth with his fingers. His voice turned dark and caressing. "Tell me the truth, Marie."

She closed her eyes and gave a delicate shiver at the sound of her real name. She was powerless to lie. "I haven't let anyone kiss me since I've gained control of my mutation," she said softly as she opened them again.

Fierce male and primitive pride burned and spread throughout his body. He was going to be the one who would show her what a real kiss was like--even the boy she had kissed long before didn't count. 

"Then open your mouth, darlin'," he instructed huskily. "Let's make this dare worthwhile."

Rogue parted her lips and Logan didn't waste time before swooping down and taking her soft, sexy mouth. She held herself still, her body slowly trying to process the sensation of lips touching and teeth nipping hers. She felt his hand grasp the back of her head, pulling her closer to his tender mouth. She gasped when she felt his tongue tease the corners of her mouth, and it was all Logan needed before he plunged inside her. 

Oh, she was hot, sweet and intoxicating. Logan ravaged her mouth for more of her taste and more of her response. He could feel her leaning against him, melting into him as her lips sought his out. His tongue sparred with hers, leaving her with no doubts as to his mastery and skill. He gently bore her down on the couch, not breaking the kiss until he was lying on top of her and between her thighs. She moaned in his mouth at the intimate contact of their bodies, which only prompted him to bear her body down deeper onto the couch with his own. She made him so aroused, so desperate for her. Their mouths opened heatedly against each other, their tongues melding and dancing in an erotic dance. Rogue wrapped her arms around his neck, her hips thrusting helplessly as she lost herself in their kiss.

Time became inconsequential as they continued to touch. Their hands started exploring and trespassing on sensitive, forbidden areas. Their greedy mouths refused to let each other go. The fire lighting up their bodies intensified and there was nothing they could do, but to succumb to it...

A loud "Ahem!" and a round of excited giggling broke through their passionate haze. Reluctantly, Logan raised his head to see Jubilee's knowing smile, Kitty's embarrassed face and the rest of the girls gathered around the couch.

"I don't think it was part of the dare for you to actually make out," Kitty chastised them. "There are kids here!"

Logan emitted a low growl.

"Oh, stop it, Kitty," Jubilee said with a satisfied smirk on her face. "I think this was a long time coming for both of them. You two are explosive!"

"Gosh, Miss Rogue, you kissed Mr. Logan for--"Geraldine checked the timer in her watch--"three minutes and forty-seven seconds! Wow!"

"I don't think what they did can be qualified as just kissing, honey," Jubilee told excited girl.

Mortified, Rogue unwrapped her arms from around him and covered her face with her hands. "Oh, God."

Kitty herded the girls out. "All right, girls, let's go. Game's over."

"You mean show's over," Jubilee snickered to herself.

A collective groan came from the girls but they all filed out of the rec room.

The moment the door closed, Logan looked down on Rogue with an indulgent smile. He kissed the hands covering her face. "Marie."

She took her hands away and  started to get up, unwilling to meet his eyes. "Let me up, Logan. I have to do next week's lesson plan--"

"Not until you tell me why.

"Why?"

He leaned down until she was lying down once more, their faces so close that she wasn't able to avoid his eyes.

"Why you didn't let those boys kiss you. Why all these years you kept yourself untouched. You're a damn beautiful and sexy woman, Marie. Any man would kill to have you. Including me." He instinctively knew why but he wanted to hear her say it even if her body had betrayed her already. He wasn't familiar much with happiness but something akin to it was slowly bursting inside him. The thought of him and Marie and their physical reaction to each other excited him as nothing ever had. Suddenly, the idea of him AND Marie made perfect sense. He genuinely cared for her given the past that they both shared, but the knowledge that he wanted her and she wanted him back made him think twice about his feelings for her. There were a lot of possibilities and he wanted to explore them all with Marie.

She blushed at his words and made a distressed sound. "I can't tell you, Logan."

"Yes, you can. I want to hear you say it, Marie. It's truth or dare time again and I demand that you tell me the truth."

Her brown eyes glistened with unshed tears. "I was saving myself for you," she admitted softly. "I've always known that I wanted you to be the first to touch me." She thought she could get away unscathed from this cruel twist of fate. It was just a dare after all. but apparently not. She hadn't counted on getting kissed so thoroughly and passionately that she forgot herself. Most of all, she hadn't counted on explaining her feelings to the man she secretly harbored feelings for. "I'm sorry, Logan. I didn't mean to burden you with this. Let's just forget about it, all right?"

"Could you?"

"Could I what?"

"Forget about it?" He kissed her hard. "Forget about this?" He rained kisses across her forehead, her cheeks...

"Oh, Logan..."

"'Cause I can't." He captured her mouth again for a slow, gut-wrenching kiss. "And I won't." He smiled reassuringly into her beautiful eyes. "We can go somewhere with this, and my instincts tell me we're headed in the right direction."

Her heart jumped at the meaning behind his words. She finally landed herself the chance to be with him.  "You think?"

"Hell yeah, I think!" Logan found himself mesmerized again by her lush mouth, all red and moist from his kisses. "God, I could kiss you forever."

"I dare you," Rogue said, a teasing smile forming her lips. 

He answered with a wicked smile as he bent to kiss her. "Sure, darlin'." 


End file.
